<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City In Silence by ERASETHENOISES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414664">City In Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES'>ERASETHENOISES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel’s Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Reunion, Gen, Hanekoma is Tsugumi’s dad AU, Joshua picking up Tsugumi, Post Shinjuku Flip, i’m proud of this chapter I hope you enjoy, joshua just shows up like ‘sup girl come with me’ and she hesitantly rolls with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASETHENOISES/pseuds/ERASETHENOISES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjuku was gone.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Gone.</p><p> </p><p>And not in the sort of “it’s been wiped off the map” gone. The buildings were still there. The city was still there. But what gave Shinjuku its life and its personality? Poof.</p><p>————</p><p>In which Joshua picks up the mysterious Shinjuku survivor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanekoma Sanae &amp; Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Matsunae Tsugumi &amp; Hanekoma Sanae, Matsunae Tsugumi &amp; Kiryu “Joshua” Yoshiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel’s Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City In Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinjuku was gone.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. <em> Gone. </em></p><p> </p><p>And not in the sort of “it’s been wiped off the map” gone. The buildings were still there. The city was still there. But what gave Shinjuku its life and its personality? <em> Poof. </em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute, the city had been loud and full of life and the next minute… silence. Silence as though nothing had ever existed here. And as much as Tsugumi loved the quiet, this quiet was deafening. </p><p> </p><p>And now the only real thing she had left was the small cat plush currently in her possession.</p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this at all. Was she supposed to be sad? Mad? Was she not supposed to feel at all? Was she even supposed to still be alive?</p><p> </p><p>Not that it mattered. But however long the moments of loneliness and silence were, it scared her.</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t have been more than a few hours by now. And even so it felt like days despite the sun being nowhere near the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi turned up her music and sighed frustratedly. What was she supposed to do now? Over the past few hours she’d been having visions about this… <em> boy. </em> Spiky orange hair, purple sweater with a neck collar… </p><p> </p><p>She’d figured that maybe calling out for help would work but that resulted in nothing. And now she had no damn clue about what she was supposed to do. We’re the trains still coming? Did she even have enough money on her person to buy herself a ticket to a different district of Tokyo? </p><p> </p><p>As Tsugumi went over each question she had in her head, she felt something very lightly brush against her shoulder. This scared her at first, of course, but she ultimately decided that it was probably just her hair - until it happened again. Only this time it was more of a tap.</p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi spun around, locking eyes with a boy who looked around her age. He had a similar hair color to her (a dirty blonde that sort of remembled sand), and purplish-brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” he said, clapping his hands together with a small smile. “I was wondering when you’d turn around.” He walked a little closer to her. “Now, I need to talk to—”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Who are you? What’s going on?” Tsugumi sliced through his words with her own as though they were a blade. Her worried gaze flickered between the mysterious boy and practically everywhere else she could look. “And why do you <em> need </em>to talk to me?” She raised the toy cat between them like a shield.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at the cat for a moment. “Where did you… never mind.” He shook his head, burying his hands in his pockets. “And to answer one of your questions now, my name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but everybody calls me Joshua. So I advise you to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi’s fingers curled at that. “You still didn’t answer my other question.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t explain that here. Just come with me and you’ll get your answers.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>“How do I know you don’t want to kill me?”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Joshua looked almost offended. “I’d never dream of it. Both because I don’t need any more blood on my hands and because I don’t think the person who sent me to pick you, the mysterious Shinjuku Survivor, up wants you back in any form other than as you are now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi looked at him somewhat skeptically. “Why should I trust you?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because right now I’m the only other person in this city, and if you wish to survive then you’ll have much higher chances with me.” He held out his hand. “Please, my friends and I can tell you everything you wish to know about what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, grabbing his hand. “Okay, okay, fine. Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>——~——</p><p> </p><p>After a silent train ride from Shinjuku to Shibuya, Tsugumi was almost convinced that she was in going mad. Shibuya was still <em> populated </em>. Full of life and a happy buzz of individuality like she’d heard about from her parents. She’d only visited Shibuya maybe once or twice, and both when she was really young with her father.</p><p> </p><p>The man had placed her on the steps of Udagawa late at night after sneaking out with her to continue painting the mural there. It had been so breathtaking, just to see him get so lost in his work. Tsugumi remembered that every so often he’d have to turn around to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Sanae Hanekoma had been in for an earful from his wife the next morning after a very sleepy Tsu-chan had blurted the whole story out over breakfast, but that was still a funny conversation to hear about from her mother.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at the thought as she stared at her feet, Joshua leading her through the crowd. “What do they call you, Shinjuku Girl?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. Tsugumi looked up and tilted her head. “My name is Tsugumi Matsunae.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tsugumi Matsunae </em>,” Joshua repeated, almost as if he was trying it out. “Interesting name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you, my parents apparently spent forever picking it.” She replied with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>Tsugumi looked around at the 104 building as they passed. “So, where are we going?” She asked. “I’ve only been to Shibuya a few times when I was little… are we going to your friends’ house?”</p><p> </p><p>Joshu tilted his head back and forth for a moment. “So-so. He lives upstairs to the business he runs.” He hummed. “Why?” The boy glanced over his shoulder at her curiously, his eyes wide and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“J-just wondering…”</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for a short while longer, passing numerous locations that Tsugumi didn’t recognise but still seemed to adore. And it all felt… familiar? At least that’s what she thought it was, considering Shibuya seemed to feel so welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the colour and the noise. The familiar buzz of a bustling city that she was used to always felt welcoming, simply because it was easy just to be a face in a crowd.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Am I having withdrawal symptoms? It’s only been a few hours… can I even call it that? </em>’ She thought about it for a moment. Maybe she was just so used to city life by now that it was hard to deal with silence, as much as she liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you can call them withdrawal symptoms, Tsugumi.” Joshua sighed, bursting her little bubble of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how did you—” she sputtered. Had he just read her mind? Was that some kind of cheap trick? Had she been mumbling?</p><p> </p><p>Joshua had stopped dead in his tracks by now, just outside a cafe in a corner of Shibuya that quite literally seemed closed-off from the rest of the district. “Once again, I will explain later.” He responded, before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sanae, I got the girl from Shinjuku. Apparently her name is Tsugumi.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Sanae, huh? That was my dad’s name… this should be— </em>’</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was derailed when she walked inside and saw the man Joshua was addressing. For a moment she just stared, before blinking in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Dad </em>…?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: it’s 1am and my dumb bitch ass put the blurb here XD</p><p>And no, you weren’t getting food that easily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>